


blooming

by seolvienti



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Scars, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolvienti/pseuds/seolvienti
Summary: blooming au!there was everything that remained the same but also not. within the dream smp there lie one thing others grew aware. every being has it and it represents one thing. that's where you'll either get your scars or where you'll be fatally wounded. the killing area. flowers patterns will bloom onto your skin at a specific part to show that a scar or injury will blood from there. flowers with different meaning so vague but also flowers specially meant for the person.tommy wakes up one day to find flower patterns of his flower, freesia suddenly bloomed onto his skin. this time it's covering all sorts of areas on his body and he doesn't know why.( freesia ー innocence )
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	1. prologue

flowers bloomed onto skin to tell them.

flowers with special meanings and flowers as a representative.

call it a blessing or a curse to see where you'll be scarred...

or the place where you'll have a final strike to your life.

as a flower blooms it wilts away once damage is done on the fated area.

why does tommy have flowers suddenly blooming all over his body?


	2. flower guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter basically sums up those who are in this story that will be mentioned and whatnot and their flowers with their meanings!

blooming au :  
this au is where a flower pattern blooms into a person's skin to show that a scar will soon appear there. once the area with a flower pattern ends up as fate says scarred the flower withers and fades away and the scar takes place. in some instances a flower will change from the representative one of the person to signify that area is where the final blow to their life is! 

the flowers / characters :  
• tommy - red freesia flowers ( innocence )  
• philza - marigold flowers ( pain && grief )  
• wilbur- poppy flowers ( remembrance )  
• techno - gladiolus flowers ( strength )  
• tubbo - magnolia flowers ( perseverance )  
• dream - roses flowers ( chaos )  
• george - goldenrod flowers ( encouragement && good fortune )  
• sapnap - sunflowers ( unwavering faith )  
• fundy - chamomile flowers ( patience )  
• quackity - coreopsis flowers ( always cheerful )  
• karl - heliotrope flowers ( eternal love, devotion )  
• niki - edelweiss flowers ( courage, devotion )

there'll likely be more but if you're curious about the others and their flowers feel free to ask!

this story also circles around tommy and his family but also of those he finds himself being divided with!

this story will take place similar to the storyline and the recent stream but of course you know I'll use that drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this explanation and please do expect for the first chapter to come soon :)
> 
> socials;  
> Instagram - seolvienti  
> Twitter - seolvienti


	3. waking flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy wakes up to find his body covered with flowers. he decides he needs to keep it on the down low to figure it out.

there's a ticking sensation he feels as he sleeps. a grazing feeling he almost doesn't administer.

that is if the feeling wasn't a familiar feeling during the last few months.

kicking off the covers, he pushes his body to roll. dragging himself up despite the ungodly hours it was. drowsy and cursing aloud as he trudges his way towards the bathroom somewhat blindly. flicking on the light switch as he winces at the sudden light.

blinking his drowsiness away he focuses in on the mirror. tugging his shirt up and off as his eyes narrow. eyes beginning to focus as he sees the read flower patterns on his skin. it would've been fine if it was one place and that's it but it wasn't. his entire body was having parts with flower patterns blooming onto his skin. his actual entire body having areas with the red flowers of red freesia covering around it. he has them still blooming as well on his skin.

they range from large to small flower patterns on his skin. they're forming on his skin and even near already scars. he could cover these up except for the one on his face. he has two, a small like size on his and one that stretched from above his right brow over his nose down to under his left eye but not too close. well that certainly wasn't fucking something to enjoy. he'd get slashed on the face? what the fuck!

a low groan but he knows one thing.

he can't show a soul.

this was abnormal, unusual because usually you could have a few suddenly arrive. not a whole lot that's still appearing onto his skin. it makes him nauseous to wonder what might cause all these scars to appear on his skin. what had happened to cause so much? there's so many appearing from small to large scars. thankfully though he sees none that are different. none that meant his life would end.

except he'd be living in pain for the scars to form once his body is injured. he wasn't looking forward to that happening.

what he is looking forward to is fucking sleeping too. it was too fucking early to be caring this much. 

so the moment he's back to his bed he's out like a light.

he wakes up hours later at a more appropriate time. streaks of sunlight entering his room that stir him awake. disorienting him for a bit but he's awake and sitting up on the side of his bed. holding his head in his hands as he ruffles his hair up. a yawn escaping as the bed creaks with his movements. standing up and trudging to prepare himself for the day.

 _tomorrow is the day_.

the voice of his mind whispers it harshly. tomorrow was the day the voting closed. he either got exiled or he didn't. he's had time to think about it all while after everything then. tubbo was right, he made things difficult and he did act on Impulse. but, what still made his heart sting was the fact he was called selfish. he may not always be right as he has to admit but he wasn't selfish. his unease only makes him wonder if he really was going to be exiled. the possibility was growing.

his eyes sway towards the mirror where he can see himself stand. he can see the clear red mixing yellow flowers. a groan escaping when he recalls just how many have appeared on his skin. his eyes wander and he begins to dig around his closet. searching for whatever he can use to cover up the red flowers while he can. he didn't want them to see how many were on him. his face he can't cover since it's smack in the middle? he'll have to tolerate it and let people see. just say he had that one when he woke up.

he tugs on the black long sleeved undershirt on. struggling a bit but getting it as he fixes the collar up to cover his throat. well as much as it could, covering just about any on his throat. somehow even he has some more on his hands so he pulls on the black fingerless gloves. muttering profanities and curses at how much work this was. getting dressed again was a piece of somewhat cake. although it would raise questions regarding suddenly wearing his choice of black undershirt and gloves with his usual clothing style. a pausing moment as he looks at his desk chair. the dark brown coat hanging over there. a coat Wilbur wore before and often. repaired and cleaned and now just _there_.

he's tired the very moment he steps near it. his fingers finding the fabric. gripping into it as he picked it up. stepping back a bit he looks at it for a long lingering moment. bringing it to his chest as he hugged the jacket. searching for the lingering scent and feeling of his brother. the familiar calmness to wash over him that all would be fine and found. he misses his brother, he wishes he was here. yet, he also hopes he won't be here for tomorrow. for the day he could possibly be exiled, he didn't want him to see.

leaving the house he's wearing wilbur's jacket to mostly cover up a bit more. stepping down from the side as he walks the oak path. his eyes wandering as he watches the people. the walls Dream builds still remain tall and his his foul foul. eyes narrow as he tears his eyes away from it. walking down the path beneath the lamps he full on decides he has a lot to do. he needed to grind and work and get equipment.

he considers figuring out just how confident he can act. even if he could be arrogant and loud he still felt unsure. uncertain because after last night of being snapped at twice... maybe something happens. he wanted to exert his confidence that he would not be exiled. so it led to him getting to work.

the time passes and he's talking with sapnap. the male already has some flowers bloomed onto skin but not massive amount like him. estimating around one or two. they only talk about the judgement day to come. his hissing curse at punz for already raising the walls. it's a headache and it feels insufferable to admit that things really might happen.

he wanted to make it up to tubbo and he'd figure out how.

"so, I've noted that you're... more dressed than usual?"

sapnap's comment has his attention and he pauses. sort of momentarily averting his eyes before he makes a shrug. a nonchalant shrug as he continues to make the glass.

"it's getting colder so, y'know bundle up."

the cold was a welcomed feeling as it was a bitter one. to be fair it was becoming winter and it was growing colder. it was a good excuse as it was a good lie he could pull. its enough that Sapnap doesn't raise anymore question towards him. it's just idle chatter then and mocking words of encouragement and of what's to come. 

his mind is swayed to think of too many different topics. his mind towards last night's events, the flower patterns on skin, his possible exile day, all of it. it confuses his head and it gives him a splitting headache. eventually talk shifts towards the large flower pattern on his face. it's incredibly noticeable as it's red and smack in the middle of his face.

"that'll become a nasty one for sure, large with how large the pattern is too."

"not to be surprised but fuck my poor face. whoever the fuck is the cause is gonna end up an orphan."

that causes a bout of laughter to come upon his words. sapnap shaking his head and considering he really was Techno's brother. then it also brings to the fact if he thinks about it, if things go the way it does. then he like his family, his brothers, would all be exiled. a cruel fate upon them and he curses to the divine but he can't do much. not yet even as he wants to fight the gods.

there's a glazing sight he catches of his work. familiar sight of pink hair but he bites his tongue. 

he doesn't have it in him.

he can imagine how he would be acting though if he was still well, not like this. the yelling and jokingly screaming of freaking out. he can imagine it all and what he could say but right now? his mind is beyond occupied. left to fixation of making a house right under Ranboo's. get himself back into order and jokingly yell to tell he was living under or with Ranboo. a bout to show how confident he was that he wasn't gonna be exiled. that tubbo wouldn't exile him and that maybe he gets to stay. 

he's figuring how to fix things up again. he knows the best should be apologize but fuck it was always difficult to him. apologizing and it made him click his tongue but maybe. maybe this time he was going to have to forget and just... maybe let it happen. he knows he's not the best person to be around. always loud and yelling and doing reckless things. he still cared and fuck he never did ask for this but he follows. he does his best really even despite how much of a fucking mess he is. 

he's still bothered by the markings on his skin though. trying to figure out why flowers marks were there. why the patterns were basically continuously forming on his skin. what big event would render for him to end up that scarred? he isn't sure. yet not all of them could come from one event right?

sure, whenever a flower pattern bloomed onto skin it meant you'd get a scar soon. there was no set date or time it had to be the same day. they could be days or weeks apart. he shouldn't have to worry too much about it. he would be just fucking fine like he always was. 

he wasn't going to die afterall. there were no flower patterns that weren't the ones that represented him. at least so he thinks, he isn't sure if more have bloomed. he had been too distracted to bother to wonder. he would have to confidently say he didn't though to feign ignorance of the possibility.

eventually he and sapnap part ways and he's left roaming the place. sometimes looking under his sleeves and whatnot to check the patterns and if there are more. climbing up the steps, he can see Tubbo roaming. his brows furrow and he stalls for a moment, stopping there and standing. looking back and down to wonder if he should apologize now. a wince crossing his features as he decides maybe in due time. needing a moment to fully gather himself and make sure tubbo knew he meant it.

sitting at the bench, he leans against the seat. staring off for a moment as he holds a hand to his head.

today was a shitshow.

he just didn't realize the cogs of the system were turning and that he'd be getting a few scars to develop within a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I'll be updating both 'theseus' && 'blooming' whenever I can!
> 
> socials;  
> • Instagram - seolvienti  
> • Twitter - seolvienti


	4. withering && blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy after finally getting his shit together goes to talk to tubbo. try to repair things until something happens.

he feels so fucking disoriented.

no matter how he thinks it, tomorrow truly might just be the end for him. he's worried about what he'll do once he's been exiled. what could he do when he was alone? Wilbur was gone... he didn't have him by his side. he wasn't there to help him keep his sanity.

the hours flickers to pass by and he's knowing he needs to find tubbo. working by as he holds the potions in hand. his entire walk towards where Tubbo was is quiet. silently reminiscing about how he had talked yesterday. that moment where it truly felt like he and Tubbo were parting ways. the conversation with Ranboo that he found himself having. right at that very bench, he recalls it.

telling Ranboo that whenever he slept at night all he heard was his brother. all he heard was Wilbur telling him they should be the bad guys. how he didn't want to be the bad guy. he tells him why he never wanted to give tubbo to power. he becomes vulnerable and be despised that he did. the great tommyinnit wasn't vulnerable! he was a big man! big man indeed! but... he had become vulnerable. he tells him that he wouldn't know what to do if tubbo were to really exile him from l'manberg.

he recalls how awful he was.

he recalls to that moment he really felt like his world was collapsing. tubbo was choosing the nation over him, yes. but, tubbo was the president and his job _is_ to watch over the people. he had pushed Dream just as he was backing him into a corner. The yelling and the emotions ran high and he isn't sure how to handle it. he doesn't know what he'll do if he's exiled. if he's gone.

he had made a silent whisper to Wilbur or-- Ghostbur asking him if he would still take care of him. still take care of him even if he ended up exiled. gone from the home he desperately did love. l'manberg. the threat of being killed looms over him like a shadow. the possibility of him dying wasn't a slim chance either. it was right there large enough to make him worry.

he's walking with the creak of the wood beneath his feet. the flutter of his coat with certain movements. his mind is a battlefield so divided he isn't sure. divided with all sorts of varying thoughts and no side was winning. it was only all chaos and he couldn't make it stop. those discs meant a lot to him. they were things that provided him comfort and memories that made him happy. they reminded him of simpler times and he wants that back more than anything.

_should he get rid of them?_

it was something he never wanted to think about. It was the last thing he could cling onto to make him happy. the one thing that tried to remind him it was okay. they reminded him of his friendship with tubbo. they reminded him of his family who he's parting paths with still. they meant the world to him and allowed him to reminisce. yet... if he continued to have them they would also be a sign of power. for those who had it had control, Dream wanted control over him.

he shakes it off as he makes his way down. Unknowing to it all. he will think of the discs another time, for now he had to find Tubbo. steps moving to pick up pace his heartbeat is erratic. picking up pace and pounding loudly in his ears. it's deafening truthfully and he doesn't know why it grows so loud. why his heart hammers and he feels sweaty. not until something whizzes past him from behind. turning so quickly before tripping as he attempts to see who threw what. he goes falling and tumbling down the steps. a panicked yell as his body hits and he falls. an attempt to protect his life as his body smashes down into the ground.

his eyes bleary as he gasps out. a pulsing pain in his body as he has a silent o shape of his mouth. blinking as a silent sound of pain escapes him. rolling to his side groaning as he rolls onto his pack. his breaths tremble and his vision is unfocused. he swear he sees a flash of color from above but it's gone when he blinks. a rasping sound as he holds a hand to his head. wincing clearly as he sees glass shards from small to medium stuck through the coat into skin.

while they were still recovering from the previous war. they still had a lot of cleaning up to do. meaning blasted glass, stone, dirt, and debris were still remnant. it was often known to be careful but fuck. his seething tremble as he feels the crackle of glass. he drags himself up. holding his arm up with shaking legs that burn. pain shooting through his body as his eyes wander the scene. typical no one was there. typical no one heard or saw as he fell down the stairs at a brutal height.

his fingers pick the glass that he sees. already seeing blood seep through as he does. his hand shaking as he bites back his sounds of pain. hobbling his way to seek out Tubbo even as he pulls glass and more. carefully sliding his sleeve back his arm. wincing at the flower patterns that begin to wither on his skin. the blood that seeps as his hand trembles. his clenching jaw as he wipes blood from his jaw. eventually forcing himself to relax to not tear it worse.

he pulls the sleeve down once more and bites his lower lip sharply. the uncomfortable and painful feeling of pulling fabric over open wounds. ones he'd have to cleanse and treat later. for now he needed to find tubbo.

he does find tubbo and they're just left talking. trying to talk with him and all. try and shift his mind from the thought of exile. no one draws a notice to how he seems to get a bit more pale. he's a bit more sweaty and his stature is different. how his left arm hides a bit behind his back. how his weight is off his other leg. they don't notice it and he's content but also hurt by that. eventually things he feels go sour so he begins to leave.

calling for Wilbur to come follow him back to his house. just to talk and just the arrival back. Wilbur does find out of his injuries. just when seeing blood drip down his brother's gloved hand. he finds himself sitting down on his chair and after much wrestling and stubbornness. he's sitting there showing his injuries to his brother. his shirt off and his pants legs rolled up. he sees his brother stare and gape for a moment in horror.

"tommy... that's.. that's a lot of flower patterns-"

his voice holds a heavy concern as his ghostly white eyes look up towards him. his pale graying skin shivers for a moment. he's sure Wilbur is conjuring to use a lot of ability of energy to do this. dealing with his injuries even with every pulling hiss and sneer of pain from him. it isn't long before his injuries have been cleansed and bandaged as needed. sitting there on his bed as red already seeps to the bandages slightly. 

he has a frown on his face as he sits there under the hard gaze of his brother. even as a ghost he still had an intense stare whether he knew it or not. enough to make him feel guilty but also not to quiver. 

"tommy..."

"they started appearing earlier today. I don't... I don't know why okay?" 

he doesn't know why he's being damned to endure so much injury. 

"I don't even know why they're still appearing steadily okay?"

he doesn't know why even now more are still appearing.

it was horrific and it frightened him admittedly. he didn't know what would be the cause of all this. although... in the back of his mind however a feeling within him _knew_ why so many could be appearing. that they might appear because of the choice that tubbo would make. it only unsettled him and he wanted nothing more than for these patterns to go away. even if it meant scrubbing his skin raw, he wanted these patterns off his skin. they only told him he would be hurt beyond belief. he would be thrown around and harmed until all these flowers wilted. till new scars took place.

sitting there he rolls a hand over his face wincing with the movements of muscle and more. he had made sure nothing was broken either from the fall. only acknowledging that he would have some nasty bruises forming on his skin. tender to the touch that left him reeling to jerk in pain as well.

he's told to sleep.

he doesn't argue because his head hurts and his body hurts. he feels so drained. he feels like he's losing more and more spark on his steps. losing the sparks of his entire being. he goes to sleep with a heavy heart and a heavy mind. the cold presence that sits by his bedside as he slips out of the waking world.

he's waking up and he already feels like everything is blurring.

his body hurts but he pulls on to dress himself again. pulling it on as he grabs what he might need. stepping and the world blurs after he does. finding himself along with Fundy and Quackity making a plan to fight Dream. that they had too long bowed down to him. that they didn't have to follow what Dream wanted and exile him. despite seeing Tubbo agree he sees the look in his eyes. he knows him. his heart hurts.

they're talking and chatting as they make their way back to l'manberg. catching sight atop of the obsidian walls the man dressed in green. a heated painful flash stabbing into him but he ignores it. trying to feign ignorance but he knows better.

they climb up the wall and now they stand before the other. Tubbo standing before Dream with the three of them standing behind him. they're all talking and he spits out some wrath. Getting a look from Tubbo as they quiet down and it all proceeds. hope being raised that they might do this. That they would finally stand up against Dream only for it to not happen. before they know it, Tubbo turns to face them. his heart drops.

"tommy, I am so so sorry."

no, no don't say that. please don't say that. he feels the others tense and his heart nearly stop. the way tubbo turns back to dream.

"dream I've come to the decision... that it'll be the best for the nation. the most logical thing to do--"

he looks towards to quackity who hasn't quite caught on to what was happening. neither of those beside him yet figuring out what was happening. he can feel a cold presence behind him and it frightens him to his core.

"--for tommy to be.... **exiled**."

his world crashing down around him. his world deafening and it begins to blur. he feels panicked and upset. he feels utterly betrayed as he calls to him aloud. holding a hand to his chest as tubbo looks at him. Tubbo yelling his reasons and yelling his argument. his call for his friend is unheard. he's told he thinks emotionally and not logically. he agrees but it still hurts.

tubbo asks for dream to escort him away from his nation. he feels shattered as he's shoved down off the wall. stumbling as he feels his wounds open again violently. a sharp inhale of pain as tears gather in his eyes. he can feel blood as his body's pain sharpens violently. he can't even find his own words.

being threatened to be killed by dream all too constantly. he can't even say anything to the remainder.

his eyes raising as he looks up at tubbo from where he stands.

the large gap between them.

Tubbo stood above him with duty and power. he stood below him as nothing and a betrayed no one. he had nothing within that moment.

"tubbo... tubbo... what?... you're my friend?"

the stare down at him. his silence breaks him and when he speaks he breaks further.

"goodbye, tommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all im super sorry for not updating! I've had to be quarantined and get tested and I feel like I might have it. adding on im not in a good place right now so I'm sorry if this is sloppy and short :(
> 
> stay amazing and please leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks if you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> socials;  
> • Instagram - seolvienti  
> • Twitter - seolvienti


	5. bloody flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy has been exiled from his home by his best friend. the moment the world turned its back on him and let him wither. his wounds from the previous event only pile up more. his life is being pulled and picked apart. In his fragile state, the game of deceit begins to play. it tears him apart till finally he can't take it anymore.

"goodbye, tommy."

the words ring violently in his ears, it echoes in his mind and he feels it shatter to dust.

the look of horror he can feel himself make. the looks he catches glimpses of from fundy and quackity. the face tubbo makes is grim in all aspects. his eyes look up at him, stumbling over his words. he can't wrap his head around it. the fact that his utter worst fear and nightmare happened. tubbo exiling him, betraying him, leaving him. his mouth runs dry as he watches the other turn to face dream.

his voice is cold, devoid of remorse, anything close to resembling it. all it holds is a cold authority that scares and shakes him to his very core. he's never heard tubbo speak like that before. he never wanted to hear it again. his mind running numb as dream hits him off. pushing him down as he can only look back at tubbo. jumbled whispers and pleads for him to not do this.

his pleads for final goodbyes are not accepted, he's pushed away. he's forced to walk to the docks with wilbur following them. wondering in his echoing and broken voice, "where are we going?" with the answer being a small vacation. tommy was going on vacation for a while, which to the ghost seemed plausible.

dream lied without hesitation. the worst part?

he made it sound as if it were _true_.

he _almost_ believed him. he knew better than that, hell he had _just_ gone through it.

he'd have to be stupid as fucking rocks to believe him. the way he saw it only peaking motives were coming. he was tired, drained emotionally as the boat rowed in the sea. the rise of the sea water as rain poured down on them. the sizzling sound from ghostbur as he tosses his messy jacket onto the ghost. wilbur's old jacket. it wouldn't keep him warm. definitely not. 

he doesn't know how long has passed but dream had destroyed everything he had. made a hole and forced him to drop everything in it. lit a stick of tnt and boom, there goes his things. leaving him alone on the island for his exile punishment. he pretends things are okay until the ghost is gone. sitting there in his home called logstedshire now. sitting at the edge of the beach and holding his head. 

he's dragged out and this exile only lengthens further. he's laughing with dream, sapnap, and bad but stops himself all too often. he reminds himself that dream was the reason he was here. every single time he reminds himself they aren't friends. using dream to see if he would keep him alive.

"dreaaaam, help me."

he stands there as the creeper approaches and begins to explode. dream being there to suddenly lunge to kill it as he yells the child's name. even at a point he falls into lava but saves himself with water. his mind drifting as sapnap and dream scream his name. it's a constant loop but he tries his best to stay upbeat.

he gets visitors here and there. small gifts even that are marked not out of pity. dream destroying what he feels he shouldn't have. him unable to even fight against it.

he doesn't even realize he's being broken down more and more.

phil visits one day and gives him a friendship emerald. a warm blooming feeling that his father at least cared briefly. he doesn't forget the piling up flower patterns on skin though. as more and more time passes by, more and more patterns bloom and wither. his body screaming out in agony each time. he's begun to rely onto dream, the only one who consistently visits him.

his frustration and emotional reliance begins to collide more with dream. having planned out a party so he could see his friends again. wilbur saying he would deliver the invites for the party. he begins to feel some hope that maybe he can see everyone again. he only believes he's hallucinating when he suddenly sees glimpses of tubbo. there was no way he would visit home right? he had exiled him and seemed so confident in it. seemed like he was finally sick of him and was ready to discard him.

he doesn't believe it. it's only then does the spiral downwards mentally begins faster. the day of the party comes and he waits and waits. hours pass by and no one comes. only dream who comes late is to arrive. he loses it then and cries out that they don't care. throwing the came away to the sand as he angrily walks off. burning tears welling up in his eyes as he yells.

he had been so excited to finally see everyone. he had been so ready to try and reconcile with tubbo. he had searched for ingredients for cake, lit lanterns up, he did so many. he tried to do everything so this could be fun.

he begins to crack as he yells. recalling people who should've been there.

"they promised! they said- they promised!"

he's angry.

"no one cares about me!"

he's hurt.

"It's the- the one thing that they had to do for me after exiling me and fucking me over! not one of them came with me!"

he doesn't even look back as he walks. anger sewn into his heart along with his blooming despair. he weeps silently as he continues his angered rant. nearly burning his compass to tubbo from his grief and anger. dream manages to convince him to sleep on it. telling him that he was his friend. he forgets that dream is the enemy then. he's too tired to care now so he does sleep on it.

christmas time is approaching, dream, sapnap, and wilbur tell him about the christmas tree. tell him it was beautiful.

"can I see the christmas tree?"

its such a soft wavering voice from. barely above a croaking whisper as they walk through the nether. he asks and continuously gets answered with a no. he gets told dream will kill him if he even tries to. standing at the portal, alone in the nether and the other three step through. left alone as he listens to them marvel about the christmas tree. no one hears his quiet plea to not leave. his feet stand at the edge of the bridge. dulling eyes losing the spark of fire stare at the lava. lips part and he considers it silently.

not given a chance before he's shoved to the ground. dream having returned as he begins to thicken the bridge. kicking him down again he does. his foot pressed against his back with pressuring weight. tommy's face pressed against the blackstone of the bridge, eyes staring down.

"It's not your time to die yet," dream says it as he stares down at the lava. his posture turns towards tommy now, not letting him go from beneath his foot. he can't see his face but he feels the burning intensity. he just can't bring himself to care anymore.

"It's never my time to die," he mumbles it as he lays there. motionless and unwilling to move anymore. he doesn't register his forearms that bleed, scraped against the blackstone bridge edges. the freesia flowers patterns on there begin to wither. his body has many visible bloomed patterns and many withering ones covered by bandages.

his eyes grow more and more dull as time passes. he's getting hurt more. he's becoming more docile. he's throwing away his things without dream even having to ask. continuing to plant that it's for his own good, saying that he was his friend once again. he resolves himself to try and gather more supplies.

christmas brushes by but he has a brief encounter with drista. getting a moment to visit l'manberg with her convincing dream to not kill him. he can't help but grow emotional but enjoy chaos that plays with her.

dream ends up finding his secret chests beneath logstedshire. he frantically apologizes as dream grows disappointed. uttering his disappointment as he clicks his tongue at him. he only grows more desperate and frantic as he apologizes more and more. saying he wouldn't do it again and he would toss everything away. it all ends with no avail, dream simply utters his disappointment.

sticks of dynamite lit and thrown down. he reaches towards chests and collects the photos of tubbo and him. the dynamite setting off as he yelps and tries to protect himself. burns streaking against his skin as he gags on the dust and dirt. whimpering lowly when dream raises his voice. yelling that this was what he get. yelling that he was banned from the nether, that he would kill him on sight if he went there. yelling he'll only be visiting once a week. yelling for him to learn and accept the punishment.

he's left there in the rubble of logstedshire. dream hadn't stopped with that secret area, he had blown everything to smithereens. he lays on the grass, smoke in the air as he stares blankly at the sky. his burns sting and violently burn and hurt. the massive flower patterns are scorched by burns. the remnants of the patterns seem to wither. most burnt away from the explosion. he has lost it all.

the tears sting his open wounds and burns. his jaw clenched as he muffled his choking and shaking sobs. unable to hold himself together as he breaks down whilst he lays there. hand covering his mouth as he trembles there. raising his head and repeatedly hitting it back against the dirt. the soft sobbing as he eventually curls up. ignoring the pain in his body that pulses. he only clutches himself as he weeps softly to himself.

he might just do something.

he can't do it anymore.

he wants it to end, it hurts too much.

he just wants to go home. he wants to go back.

he gasps softly as his breaths shake. his head turns before he pushes himself to stand. staggering as he begins to limp towards the edge of the blown up logstedshire. he begins to build up and up, building till he breaks the clouds surface. standing there now and just breathing. his clothes are torn and filthy with burnt marks against it. he's lost a shoe and the one he has is ruined. his socks ripped like the rest of his clothing. his hair is a mess and matted to his skin from blood and grime. a layer of sheen sweat on his skin as he looks down.

he mumbles to himself. mumbling about dream before he stops. stops when he says something about dream watching him. he's not all there but he's there enough to piece it together. piece it together that dream wasn't his friend, that he was there to watch over him. tells that dream was scared of _him_ because he wouldn't blindly listen. he wouldn't listen to dream.

his vision sways but he does make a choice and then, he steps off the edge. 

falling down as his eyes close.

he hits down below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand hope you clowns missed me! I'm back and now I'm ready to go off somewhat so I can catch up the story plot to the main plot! as you know this story also closely ties with the canon story of the dream SMP! the specialty, however, is that the blooming AU is entwined with it!
> 
> some of my other fics:  
> \- theseus [ my story of tommy and his exile and what I thought could've happened. ]  
> \- ichor [ dream SMP meets gods && goddesses au! focuses on tommy as well. ]
> 
> social media:  
> \- IG: seolvienti

**Author's Note:**

> new au and new story time!  
> I hope you guys enjoys this concept and more! and yes, I really like tommy's character lol. I chose freesia because tommy has a loss of his innocence due to the wars and more. they're an attempt in some way to give him back some innocence that'll soon be wiped away by injury and more.


End file.
